


Dirty

by AkaneMikael



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, What-If, after season 3, no season 4-5-6
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Stiles è finalmente libero dal nogitsune, ma Derek non si fida a lasciarlo solo e preoccupato che possano esserci ancora sgradevoli sorprese, lo controllo a distanza. Una notte, però, Stiles si accorge della sua presenza fuori dalla finestra e lo fa entrare in camera. E se la quarta, quinta e sesta serie non esistessero ed il vero finale fosse dopo la terza?





	1. Il lascito del nogitsune

**Author's Note:**

> ho scritto questa fic molto tempo fa e me ne ero dimenticata! La pubblico in due parti perché mancherebbe il pezzetto finale che è il più importante, ma lo scriverò oggi così la seconda parte la leggerete fra qualche giorno.   
> Pensavo… per me Teen Wolf è di qualità fino alla terza stagione, sia A che B. Perciò nell’ottica in cui il telefilm doveva finire lì, dopo gli eventi del nogitsune, evitando poi che si rovinasse tutto, ho deciso di scrivere una sorta di finale, ovviamente per lo sterek. Perciò, se la quarta, quinta e sesta non esistessero, come sarebbe andata fra Derek e Stiles? Nella fic descrivo anche quel che è successo fino a quel momento fra loro, perché non stanno ancora insieme e cosa provano.   
> Le immagini che vi propongo dopo non sono mie ma di chi le ha fatte, capolavori trovati in rete che mi hanno un po’ ispirato nello scrivere.   
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane

  
DIRTY

PARTE 1: IL LASCITO DEL NOGITSUNE 

 

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/31.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek64.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek30.jpg)  


  
[/Fever Ray - Keep The Streets Empty For Me/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWFb5z3kUSQ)   


  
  
Strinse gli occhi strofinandoseli snervato, l’ennesimo tentativo fallito.   
Finì sbuffando per alzarsi, gettò le coperte con un gesto secco e andò al bagno dove si sciacquò il viso. Si appoggiò al lavandino, strinse il bordo, si guardò battendo con le dita sulla ceramica.   
Lo specchio rifletteva la sua immagine consumata, le occhiaie profonde, gli occhi rossi.   
\- Sembro ancora lui! - Disse a denti stretti scuotendo il capo e tornando in camera. Si guardò intorno alla disperata ricerca di qualcosa che lo aiutasse a stare meglio, che gli facesse risolvere quel senso terribile di inadeguatezza.   
Non era più sé stesso.   
Lo sguardo ricadde sulla scacchiera che non aveva toccato. L’aveva lasciata in quel modo, coi biglietti coi nomi. Inizialmente erano serviti a spiegare la situazione a suo padre, poi l’aveva usata per comunicare con Derek, per metterlo in allerta.   
L’aveva capito?   
Sospirò scontento ed andò alla finestra, stava soffocando. La sollevò e si affacciò facendosi carezzare dall’aria fresca della notte, da fuori i rumori notturni l’accompagnarono.  
La pelle nuda rabbrividì. Indossava solo i pantaloni leggeri e cadenti del pigiama, il resto era di troppo perché si rigirava come un matto sotto le coperte e si attorcigliava nei vestiti, così da un po’ non usava la maglia.   
Perso con lo sguardo all’esterno, nel buio consueto, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione e col cuore in gola si raddrizzò ed indietreggiò fino a che l’ombra non si mosse mettendosi alla luce del lampione della strada.   
Stiles chiuse gli occhi e sospirò sollevato nel riconoscerlo.   
Una folata di vento e se lo ritrovò rannicchiato alla finestra, proprio davanti a lui, a pochi centimetri.   
Stiles si spaventò di nuovo e saltando all’indietro, lo fece entrare:   
\- Derek, sei impazzito? Vuoi farmi venire un infarto? Sopravvivo ad una possessione demoniaca e muoio perché salti fuori dalla notte di punto in bianco? - Lo rimproverò agitato cercando di calmarsi e domare quell’ansia e quel batticuore. Derek entrò senza farsi problemi e rimase in piedi davanti alla finestra a guardarlo scuro e concentrato, traduceva i suoi sentimenti come aveva fatto per tutto il tempo durante le molte ricerche per trovarlo.   
Anche ora che quella storia in qualche modo era finita, Derek continuava a sentire per capire se era sempre Stiles.   
Questi lo guardò di scatto e se ne rese conto con un secondo treno:   
\- Mi tieni d’occhio! Controlli che non torni a fare cose strane? Certo, dopo il nogitsune è il minimo… - Commentò poi rispondendosi da solo. A questa scoperta, uno strano senso di calma iniziò a farsi strada e Derek lo guardò sorpreso nel sentirlo.   
\- Non sei arrabbiato… - Disse senza negare che era lì per quello.   
Stiles si grattò le braccia incrociandole sul petto e poi alzò le spalle spaesato.   
\- Beh, in realtà speravo che qualcuno di voi lo facesse… io… - Fece un sorrisino smarrito. - Insomma, lo sai. - E Derek lo sapeva, non lo nascose.   
\- Hai paura che torni. - Rimase fermo ad una distanza ragionevole, Stiles tornò a sollevare lo sguardo, l’aria consumata.   
\- Non riesco a scrollarmelo di dosso. Nonostante sia passato un po’, ormai… -   
Derek sentì il suo grido d’aiuto interiore, il grido di chi non sapeva farne a meno, di chi aveva bisogno ma non osava chiedere, non a lui.   
Mosse un passo colpito da quel che percepiva.  
\- È puro scrupolo, non tornerà. Il piano ha funzionato. - Stiles annuì cercando di convincersene, ma non era quello il punto.   
\- Lo so. - Disse sedendosi in punta sul letto disfatto. - Però mi controlli lo stesso. - Fece con un sorrisino ironico penetrandolo con quello sguardo in quel momento troppo simile a quello del demone volpe.   
Derek inghiottì a vuoto sentendosi di nuovo fortemente attratto. Come lo era stato sempre, in realtà.   
L’aveva contrastato molto bene, fino a quel momento.   
Poi aveva avuto a che fare con lui versione nogitsune ed i guai erano tornati, guai che consistevano nel controllarsi in sua presenza.   
Ad esempio, stare in camera con lui senza maglia non era la mossa migliore.   
\- Eri connesso con il nogitsune al punto che tanto lui si rinforzava, tanto tu ti indebolivi. È stata una scommessa uccidere il tuo doppione ospitante. Poteva avere ripercussioni su di te. - Stiles assottigliò gli occhi e andò oltre con una velocità sconvolgente. Si raddrizzò sulla schiena e lo guardò torvo, attento.   
\- Non è per questo, hai già visto che mi sto riprendendo. - Derek si morse il labbro girando lo sguardo, imprecando perché era sempre un passo avanti agli altri pur essendo umano. Stiles in quello ebbe conferma che c’era dell’altro dietro il suo controllarlo. - No, tu vuoi capire altro, ma non vuoi chiedermelo! - Derek sospirò seccato. Con lui non si potevano tenere segreti.   
\- Bene, voglio sapere se ti ha lasciato qualcosa. Ti ha posseduto, queste cose non svaniscono senza conseguenze. - Lo disse grugnendo arrabbiato come se lo stesse sgridando, voleva anche dargli uno scappellotto per dimostrare che non c’era nessun riguardo, ma Stiles ormai era partito ed aveva quello sguardo. Lo sguardo da Stiles. Quello che capiva e che non mollava l’osso e che, sorpreso, era pronto a denudarti.   
Si sentì stupidamente sollevato nel vedere che l’aria da nogitsune allucinata se ne andava.   
Si alzò dal letto e si avvicinò piano, le mani lungo i fianchi stretti, le spalle ed il busto iniziavano a svilupparsi bene, aveva avuto un’evidente interessante, sconvolgente ed eccessiva crescita e questo si era aggiunto ai suoi problemi a stare con lui.   
I suoi occhi lo scrutarono arrivandogli davanti.   
\- Vuoi sapere se ha lasciato residui di sé? - Chiese con un tono sottile che non presagiva niente di buono.   
Derek annuì.   
\- Certo che ha lasciato residui! Ha lasciato un’oscurità mostruosa che non riesco più ad estirpare! - Una volta detto, detto per la prima volta ad alta voce, iniziò ad agitarsi: - Chiudo gli occhi e rivedo tutto quello che ho fatto, provo le stesse identiche cose! Non riesco mai a fermarlo, per quanto sto qua ad urlare io non riesco a fermarlo, dannazione! Tutte le volte faccio uccidere Allison! E le mie mani… - Stiles le alzò tremanti, aperte fra di loro, le guardò schifato: - Sono sempre sporche di sangue. Il sangue di un sacco di gente morta, uccisa da me o dai miei oni! Sono sporco, Derek, e questo non riesco a togliermelo più di dosso! -   
Stiles scoppiò fino a che la voce si ruppe nel pianto e Derek lo abbracciò d’istinto senza pensarci un istante di più.   
Lo strinse a sé e gli tolse il respiro, una mano sulla nuca che gli premeva il viso contro il proprio collo. Non disse nulla, ma quel primo abbraccio tolse la spina a Stiles. Un gesto inaudito da parte sua, che gli faceva capire meglio di mille parole, quel che provava lui. Cosa sperava, cosa cercava.   
Quanto fosse preoccupato.   
Stiles, sconvolto, si trovò ad aggrapparsi alla sua giacca e a stringerla, lasciò che le lacrime scendessero per la prima volta.   
Non ne aveva voluto parlare, non era ancora riuscito a farlo. Aveva accennato che era cosciente dentro il nogitsune, per tutto il tempo. Ma non aveva davvero parlato di come si sentiva, di come si era sentito.   
\- Mi ha sporcato per sempre, Derek. Sono marcio, non tornerò più come prima. Non lo sarò mai più. Sono sporco. Sono sporco! -   
Derek lo strinse più forte e scivolò con la bocca sul suo orecchio per rispondergli in un sussurro, mentre aumentava la forza delle sue braccia.   
\- Non sparirà mai, è vero. È una macchia che ti rimarrà per sempre. Queste cose rimangono. - Disse senza cercare di indorargli la piccola con stupide frasi fatte. Stiles sollevò il capo e lo guardò di scatto, sconvolto, le lacrime che scendevano lungo le guance, così vicini ora uno nelle braccia dell’altro, i respiri sui visi.   
\- Come andrò avanti? Come si supera una cosa simile? - Chiese sperando che potesse dargli una risposta sincera.   
Derek gli prese il viso fra le mani andando completamente contro i propri principi e le proprie idee al suo riguardo.   
Quel che stava provando era così grande, ormai, che non sapeva più domarlo. Non dopo averlo quasi perso per sempre, non dopo aver rischiato fino a quel punto.   
Adesso l’aveva lì e lo poteva toccare. Non riusciva a togliergli le mani di dosso. Non poteva.   
\- Succederà che un giorno riuscirai a conviverci. Ti abituerai a questo buio, questo freddo, quest’angoscia. E troverai un equilibrio fra questo sporco e qualcosa di bello, tutto quello che riesce a farti stare bene. - Stiles lo guardò intensamente rendendosi conto che erano esperienze personali, le aveva vissute. - Ci sono, ci sono di sicuro. Ed una volta che le troverai, Stiles, non lasciartele scappare. Aggrappati. Perché saranno l’unica arma contro quest’oscurità che il bastardo ti ha regalato. - Lo disse con odio e forza, se avesse potuto ucciderlo l’avrebbe fatto, ma avevano potuto solo imprigionarlo di nuovo.   
Appena glielo disse, appena lo penetrò con queste frasi, Stiles si rese conto che aveva ragione, che se voleva sperare di sopravvivere a quell’angoscia divorante doveva assolutamente buttarsi e aggrapparsi a quel qualcosa di bello e tanto desiderato che poteva avere.   
Ed ora era lì, fra le sue braccia. Quel qualcosa gli stava tenendo il viso e lo stava aiutando dimostrandogli che comunque gli importava, anche se non aveva mai fatto nulla per dirglielo.   
Derek lo capì troppo tardi, cosa significavano i sentimenti che Stiles gli stava trasmettendo.   
Troppo tardi.   
Stiles si protese e annullando quella breve distanza, lo baciò. Prese fra le proprie le sue labbra, succhiò ripetutamente spingendosi contro di lui, le mani sul petto a trattenerlo a sé. La disperazione di chi sapeva che non poteva, non poteva mollare.   
La disperazione.   
Derek la sentì completamente, investito come con un treno. Trattenne il fiato, si irrigidì mentre si chiedeva se fosse giusto, se in realtà non stesse approfittando di un suo momento di debolezza.   
“Dannazione, è lui che ha baciato me, non sono mica io!” Si disse poi seccato.  
Decidere se respingerlo o rispondere al bacio fu un istante, un istante troppo breve.   
Lo prese di nuovo con decisione, piegò il capo di lato e aprendo di più la bocca, approfondì quel bacio che Stiles gli stava chiedendo disperatamente.   
Le lingue si intrecciarono ed il mondo sparì. I loro sapori si fusero, le bocche si unirono meglio, premendosi con maggior decisione. Una fusione di emozioni, desideri e sconvolgenti sensazioni.   
Il calore investì entrambi prepotente, avvolgente, mentre quel freddo lasciava il posto ad un senso di riempimento. Un meraviglioso senso di riempimento.   
La pace, lenta, strisciò in entrambi fino a che quel bacio, quel fuoco, li coccolò e tutto si tranquillizzò.   
\- Derek… - Mormorò Stiles sulla sua bocca, premendo la fronte contro la sua, gli occhi chiusi.   
\- Non sei lucido… - Disse per lui.   
\- E tu? - Chiese a quel punto sveglio come suo solito. Derek aprì seccato gli occhi. Perché doveva sempre metterlo in condizioni di disagio?   
\- Non te ne frega di cosa sono io! - Rispose sgarbato. Stiles allora si sciolse da lui per guardarlo arrabbiato, accendendosi come una miccia, come ai vecchi tempi.   
\- Certo che me ne frega. Hai risposto volentieri al bacio! Non l’avresti mai fatto, nemmeno per pietà o preoccupazione! Perciò adesso mi stai a sentire! - Cominciò furioso, puntandolo col dito col solito disagio che si creava ogni volta che provavano ad interagire in modo più o meno normale.   
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece un passo indietro lasciandolo completamente. Non sapeva bene cosa fare, aveva ceduto ad un momento di debolezza, ma non era giusto. No?   
\- Ti ho perdonato per quella storia del darach! Lei ti influenzava coi suoi poteri, ti ha usato per proteggersi dagli altri. Però so che tu non avresti mai messo volutamente in pericolo mio padre, che tu non ne sapevi niente. - Cominciò allora Stiles tirando fuori quello che non era mai riuscito a dirgli.   
Lui se ne era andato subito scappando dal loro confronto, perché non era mai riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi dopo aver aiutato senza saperlo un druido oscuro che aveva fatto svariati danni.   
Derek rimase inebetito nel sapere che ancora una volta ci era arrivato da solo. L’aveva evitato con cura dopo tutto l’accaduto, anche quando le cose erano finite.   
Se ne era andato con Cora dall’altra parte del mondo a lasciarla dai parenti con cui lei era stata subito dopo l’incendio.  
\- Te ne sei andato senza parlarmi, convinto che ti avrei odiato per sempre. Ti ho odiato, ma poi mi è passata. Insomma, non sono così imbecille da odiarti per sempre senza capire le circostanze! - Replicò tornando lentamente sé stesso, almeno un po’, almeno con lui. Intorpidimento. Strana sensazione di deja vu, quasi. Derek lo guardò stordito, indeciso.   
\- Non pensavo avresti mai potuto. - Ammise. Stiles sospirò.   
\- E quando sei tornato io ero già preso dal nogitsune, ma mi hai evitato per un bel po’ comunque lo stesso, prima che lui prendesse il sopravvento. - Gli fece notare mettendo seccato i puntini sulle i. Derek si strinse nelle spalle incrociando le braccia al petto difensivo.   
\- E? - non pensava di dovergli spiegazioni, ovviamente.   
Stiles tornò a provare la consueta voglia di picchiarlo, inalterata nonostante il bacio e tutto quello che era successo poi.   
Stiles si girò cercando di essere lucido, gli diede la schiena e Derek lasciò cadere lo sguardo sull’elastico dei suoi pantaloni leggeri che scendevano fin troppo in basso sulla vita, lasciando scoperte le piccole fossette sopra il sedere. Ed infine la curva stessa e l’inizio della sua fessura. Aggrottò la fronte.   
“Non porta la biancheria intima!”  
Fu istintivo usare la vista da lupo per andare sotto ai vestiti e accertarsene. Un’ondata di calore lo investì, così alzò subito lo sguardo e lo spostò altrove, per la stanza, cercando di calmarsi.   
A quel punto vide la scacchiera con ancora le posizioni che il nogitsune aveva lasciato per comunicare con loro.   
\- Spiegami una cosa tu, invece. - Stiles si girò di scatto polemico, pronto a metterlo a posto, ma vide che guardava la scacchiera e si fermò capendo. - perché il nogitsune aveva scelto me come re? - Stiles si trovò improvvisamente ad un bivio netto.   
Arginare, ritrattare, rimangiare oppure proseguire, rinforzare e convincerlo?   
Guardò la scacchiera e si ricordò di quando il nogitsune l’aveva sistemata per comunicare con loro.   
Sospirò.   
\- La volpaccia era collegata con me, noi comunicavamo. - Disse piano.   
\- Gli scacchi non sono il gioco del nogitsune, il Go è il gioco del nogitsune. - Gli fece notare Derek ricordandosi di quel che gli aveva detto Peter. Stiles annuì dandogliene conferma. Negare cosa, poi? Quel che ormai era evidente?   
\- Voleva darvi un certo messaggio e voleva che lo capiste, al tempo stesso essere un po’ cervellotico. Perché è così che gli piaceva fare tutto. Enigmi. - Spiegò Stiles con un tono basso e colpevole, come se ogni volta che si parlava del dio-demone giapponese si sentiva sempre peggio. Derek però non lo interruppe e lo guardò aspettando il resto. - Così io ho cercato un modo per accontentarlo e al tempo stesso darvi un messaggio da parte mia. - Stiles non rialzò lo sguardo subito, Derek aspettava paziente.   
\- Il nogitsune voleva che andassimo nel mio loft per lo scontro. - Stiles annuì. - Tu? - Così Stiles si grattò la nuca imbarazzato e si decise a guardarlo, finalmente.   
\- Volevo solo dirti di stare attento. - Derek si aggrottò come se qualcosa non quadrasse e principalmente fu perché lo sentì direttamente da Stiles.   
\- Non è quello che stai provando ora. Sei in conflitto con quello che mi stai dicendo. Cosa mi nascondi? - Chiese indagatore, senza mollare. Stiles seccato alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.   
\- Ok, ero disperato e pensavo che sarei morto, che non sarei mai più uscito da lì e così volevo solo farti sapere che ti voglio bene, che per me sei la persona più importante, allo stesso modo del re negli scacchi! Ecco! - E quando lo disse, si sentì estremamente stupido tanto da dover continuare a straparlare nel vano tentativo di arginare quel disastro. - E comunque alla fine non hai comunque capito nulla! Sarebbe stato inutile! Sei davvero ottuso, sai? Cosa ci voleva a capire che se ti metto come ‘re’ è perché sei la persona più importante per me? Non si capisce che gli scacchi è il mio gioco e non quello del nogitsune? -   
Stiles non si sarebbe mai fermato se Derek non avrebbe aggirato la scacchiera sulla scrivania per prendergli lui il viso fra le mani e tappargli la bocca con la propria.   
Finalmente tornò il silenzio e finalmente si sentì di nuovo bene. Come per magia, quasi. Il freddo ed il vuoto, ogni volta che lo baciava, scemavano sempre più. Non si annullavano, ma erano contrastate da quel calore, da quella bocca, da quell’euforia.   
Qualcosa di potente e bello in grado di superare l’orrore ed il buio.   
Qualcosa come Derek e quello che provava per lui da secoli, forse.   
  
Non fu facile capire cosa fosse meglio fare a quel punto.   
Continuare ed andare oltre dei semplici baci sarebbe stato un lampo brevissimo, ma Derek tornò faticosamente in sé capendo che dovevano andare per gradi, perché Stiles era ancora troppo fragile e sentiva ancora molte domande che gli vorticavano dentro e che non gli aveva ancora fatto.   
Lo separò da sé, poteva essere lì a baciarlo per disperazione, perché voleva solo qualcosa di bello a cui aggrapparsi. Certo scegliere lui era singolare, però non era ancora il suo Stiles al cento percento. Voleva solo essere sicuro che anche dopo non avrebbe cambiato idea.   
Così tenendolo con fermezza per il viso, lo separò e guardandolo con un’intensità da togliere il fiato, mormorò:   
\- Devi riposare. - Stiles si riempì immediatamente di panico ed iniziò a scuotere la testa come un forsennato:   
\- No no no, non posso, non riesco, se chiudo gli occhi faccio gli incubi e… - Derek annuì e lo spinse verso il letto.   
\- Invece sì. Se li farai ci penso io. Non puoi stare sveglio per sempre. Devi superare la paura del dormire. - Sapeva che era un grosso problema che lo tormentava sin da quando avevano attivato il nementon, per lui era stato peggio perché il nogitsune aveva lavorato in Stiles mentre dormiva, prendendo possesso di lui da addormentato aveva fatto le trappole peggiori per i suoi amici.   
\- Rimarrai con me? - Chiese speranzoso, avendo percepito quello nel mezzo della sua paura.   
Derek annuì calmo e Stiles si rilassò arrendendosi, mentre lui lo faceva sedere nel letto e poi lo coricava coprendolo con le lenzuola.   
Stiles lo guardò con ossessione e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino solo quando lo vide sedersi sulla poltrona nell’angolo, rivolto verso di lui.   
Sospirò ed abbandonò la testa, gli occhi fissi su di lui che lo guardava calmo.   
\- Derek… - Disse poi mentre sentiva la stanchezza strapparlo via da sé stesso.   
\- Mm? -   
\- Perché quando sei tornato a Beacon Hills non mi hai cercato? Prima che si scoprisse che io ero il nogitsune è passato un po’, tu non mi hai mai cercato… - Derek sospirò e scosse il capo abbassando lo sguardo in difficoltà, sentendosi in colpa anche per questo. Perché se fosse venuto, se l’avesse incontrato, forse se ne sarebbe accorto o avrebbe potuto aiutarlo meglio.   
Aveva molti rimpianti riguardo Stiles, da molto tempo, ormai.   
Sembrava sbagliasse ogni volta le sue scelte per quel che lo riguardavano.   
\- Pensavo fosse meglio così per te. - Stiles si aggrottò mentre il sonno gli impediva di focalizzare bene le sue parole. - Dormi, Stiles. Ne riparleremo. -   
\- Promettilo… - Stiles non sentì mai la sua risposta affermativa, perché il sonno lo prese subito.   
Derek rimase a guardarlo senza dormire per la gran parte del resto della notte, poi si appisolò pieno di pensieri e sensi di colpa.   
Aveva provato subito un’insana attrazione per Stiles, più per la persona che per il ragazzo, all’epoca solo un adolescente fastidioso. C’era stato qualcosa in lui che l’aveva spinto a fidarsi e a chiedere sempre il suo aiuto o quanto meno ad accettarlo.   
Qualcosa di innato e strano. Stiles era l’umano inutile snervante, ma alla fine aveva sempre capito tutto prima di loro ed aveva sempre trovato un modo per aiutarli, sia lui che Scott.   
E forse prima era cominciata così, con una questione di fiducia.   
Ma poi l’aveva conosciuto, scoperto, osservato inevitabilmente, era diventato tutto così strano che per poco non gli era sfuggito di mano. Svariate volte.   
Fino a che Stiles si era sviluppato ed aveva superato la fase dell’adolescenza. Era passato da ragazzino fastidioso a ragazzo ben fatto, piacevole, interessante.   
Era maturato anche da un punto di vista interiore, il suo carattere per quanto rimanesse sempre lo stesso, era cresciuto.   
A quel punto, oltre la fiducia era subentrata un’innegabile attrazione sempre più vivida e pericolosa.   
Derek sapeva che fine facevano tutti quelli che si legavano a lui, oltretutto Stiles era il migliore amico di Scott, era importante per tutti, non poteva rischiare nulla con lui.   
Andare oltre con Stiles era sempre stata una pessima idea. Un po’ per proteggerlo, un po’ per non complicare troppo le cose, un po’ perché sinceramente non era convinto che potesse andare molto avanti.   
Aveva sentito subito l’attrazione di Stiles nei suoi confronti, ma l’aveva vista solo come una cosa ormonale momentanea. Stiles faceva di tutto per boicottarlo, quando era lucido. Ma probabilmente cercava solo di combattere quel che provava.   
“E adesso? Cosa prova? Mi vuole bene, mi desidera. Ma dopo tutto quello che ha passato quanto è un sentimento autentico e quanto solo una cosa di passaggio che passerà appena lui starà bene?”  
Derek aveva paura di essere respinto e rifiutato, che dopo tutta la fatica fatta per guardarsi dentro ed accettare i propri sentimenti, dopo tutto il tempo impiegato a fidarsi di qualcuno che gli piaceva, quello poi potesse rovinarsi ed essere calpestato.   
Maledizioni a parte, onestamente, Derek non era così sicuro di poter stringere seriamente con Stiles. E lui al momento era troppo angosciato per fargli capire, per farsi leggere in modo chiaro.   
  
Venne svegliato dai suoi lamenti, lamenti che presto divennero grida e pianti, esplosi tutti in una volta. Derek si alzò e si precipitò da lui, si mise nel letto con lui, lo circondò da dietro avvolgendogli le braccia intorno al torace, lo strinse contro di sé appoggiando la schiena al proprio petto, poi lo cullò sussurrando al suo orecchio che era solo un sogno e che era finita.   
Stiles non si svegliò, troppo stremato, però si riaddormentò calmandosi.   
Derek non si sciolse da lui, si stese tenendolo a sé come un guanto avvolgente, si mise sul fianco e lo abbracciò da dietro per tutta la notte, rimanendo con lui sotto le coperte.   
Il cuore di Stiles di nuovo calmo, sotto le dita e all’udito da licantropo.   
Derek, turbato, chiuse gli occhi e gli baciò la nuca preoccupato.   
“Il problema è che forse ormai non sarà comunque più possibile lasciarlo andare. Non per me.”  
Detto questo, si addormentò con lui. 


	2. Le cose belle funzionano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di notte è facile cedere, di notte vengono fuori gli incubi. Ma è di giorno che devi riuscire a reggere il peso delle tue scelte. Stiles affronterà Derek definitivamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la seconda parte, conclude la fic. Per me le cose dovevano andare così, dopo le vicende del nogitsune, invece di rovinare tutto, dovevano sistemarli così. Derek che si trasforma tutto in lupo è bellissimo, ma il resto... NO. Comunque, idee personali a parte, vediamo che succede il mattino dopo. Le immagini proposte qua sotto non sono mie, ma di alcuni bravissimi autori. Mentre la canzone mi ispirava per scrivere. Il titolo, 'Dirty', si riferisce allo stato d'animo di Stiles che dopo il Nogitsune si sente sporco ed ho voluto fare un gioco di parole perchè dirty si usa anche per indicare il proibito, e Derek è la 'zona proibita' di Stiles. Qua comunque trovate molto materiale, in questa pagina su Teen Wolf slash ed in particolare sullo sterek, fatta da me medesima, grazie al buon materiale trovato in rete: http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/le_torture_di_akane/teen_wolf.html Buona lettura. Baci Akane (mi trovate a questo indirizzo per sapere cosa, quando e come scrivo e per interagire con me e con le mie passioni: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst )

PARTE 2: LE COSE BELLE FUNZIONANO

 

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek22.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek15%202.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek75%202.gif) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/28.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek3%202.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/sterek/sterek21%202.jpg)   


  
[/enjoy the silence - ki theory/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_1-oylPHjs)

  
Stiles si svegliò poco prima che il cellulare suonasse.   
Aprì gli occhi di soprassalto pensando di non aver sentito la sveglia, visto che stava dormendo troppo bene.   
Poi quando realizzò che era cinque minuti in anticipo, si corrucciò. Che cosa era successo?   
Si era addormentato sul serio? Ed aveva dormito anche bene?   
\- Ma queste? - Mugugnò sentendo due braccia intorno al suo corpo che lo stringevano intorno al petto.   
Quando le vide, capì subito di chi erano, le avrebbe riconosciute fra mille. Col cuore in gola si girò e spalancando gli occhi, lo guardò.   
Derek era lì nel letto con lui e dormiva profondamente. Incredulo, lo fissò per un paio di secondi mentre il cuore batteva impazzito e un moto di gioia pura lo sovrastò togliendogli ogni memoria passata, per un proverbiale momento.   
Avrebbe dato tutto per non interrompere quel momento, cercò di girarsi piano per guardarlo, gli tenne sollevato il braccio fino a che riuscì a farlo. Derek aveva quello sotto piegato e appoggiava la testa, quello sopra invece era tutto intorno alla sua vita. Stiles rimase così contro di lui, ma ora gli era di fronte e lo guardava dormire.   
Lo trovò bello come il primo giorno che gli aveva fatto perdere la testa nel bosco. Per colpa sua aveva avuto i primi dubbi sulla propria omosessualità ed aveva iniziato a tormentare Danny, per capire come si scopriva se si era gay.   
Ma poi Derek non aveva mai dato cenni, o meglio niente di sicuro. Sempre segnali contrastanti, fino a che si era messo con Jennifer, poi se ne era addirittura andato.   
Quando aveva saputo del suo ritorno, ci era rimasto male. Non era mai venuto a cercarlo, mai.   
Ed ora era lì, era venuto a controllare che stesse bene, l’aveva vegliato.   
“Mi ha baciato.” Si disse poi ricordandosi quel momento con un sorriso incredulo e dolce, coprendosi la bocca con la mano tanto che non lo pensava reale.   
“È anche venuto a rischiare la vita per salvarmi, nella battaglia con il nogitsune ed i suoi oni.” Si ricordò poi. “E dopo di tutto quanto, nessuno era qua a controllare che io stessi bene. Lui sì.”  
Non era facile, Derek non si era ancora effettivamente pronunciato nei suoi confronti. Intrecciò i piedi coi suoi poi, trattenendo il respiro e cercando di fare più piano possibile, consapevole che aveva a che fare con un licantropo i cui sensi erano a mille, si tolse le mani dalla bocca e gli sfiorò la sua. Sentì la sua morbidezza, il suo calore. La barba che pungeva. Il mondo che spariva per un momento. Poi il braccio di Derek si tese, i muscoli si svegliarono, la mano strinse la presa sul suo fianco e lo attirò istintivamente a sé, premendo il bacino contro il proprio. Sentì il suo inguine sufficientemente risvegliato, attraverso i jeans ruvidi ed i pantaloni leggeri del pigiama che era ulteriormente sceso attorcigliato.   
Stiles sgranò gli occhi incredulo e prima che potesse pensare a qualcosa, le labbra di Derek si aprirono e lo fecero suo.   
Un amaro eppure dolce sapore in quel risveglio gli fece arricciare deliziosamente il naso per poi, poco dopo, rilassarsi emozionato, shoccato che anche alla luce del mattino quell’istante magico si ripetesse lo stesso.   
Richiuse gli occhi, si rilassò di nuovo e le parole di Derek risuonarono nella mente.   
‘Succederà che un giorno le cose belle contrasteranno quelle brutte e riuscirai ad andare avanti un po’ meglio.’  
Stava già succedendo?  
“Forse sta cominciando… ma se lui poi ci ripensa? Dopotutto è da molto che ci conosciamo e si è fatto avanti solo ora. Avanti… poi parliamone! Lui è solo venuto a controllarmi, ero in piena crisi di nervi, l’ho baciato per primo e forse per pietà mi ha baciato per secondo. Devo avere avuto un incubo e si è buttato nel letto per tenermi fermo.”  
Derek a quel punto lo morse sul labbro invece che continuare a domare la sua lingua con sensuale dolcezza.   
Stiles si lamentò e si separò.   
\- Ahio! - Esclamò seccato ed incredulo che l’avesse fatto. I due si guardarono da vicino, entrambi torvi.   
\- Se la pianti di rovinare i bei momenti coi tuoi pensieri caotici e catastrofici, mi fai un favore! - Stiles avvampò  e lo guardò colto in flagrante.   
\- E tu smettila di leggermi nel pensiero! -   
\- Non leggo nel pensiero! -   
\- Quello che fai è la stessa cosa! - I due continuarono a punzecchiarsi seccati rimanendo uno nelle braccia dell’altro, le gambe intrecciate, i bacini premuti uno sull’altro. Stretti insieme, stesi sotto le coperte.   
\- Mi viene spontaneo, è come se ti dicessi di smetterla di pensare! Dirlo a te è come pisciare controvento! - Stiles fece una smorfia seccata, come quella di un bambino, e tornò a dimenticarsi dei propri incubi.   
\- Come sei romantico, Derek! Sei schifosamente romantico! Così tanto che mi viene una carie! - Stiles ricominciò col suo sarcasmo e Derek con la sua acidità e fu come se invece stessero insieme da sempre, come se quello non fosse un cambiamento nel loro rapporto.   
\- Vuoi il romanticismo? - Disse a quel punto Derek piccato, Stiles non rispose in tempo, si ritrovò steso sotto di lui che si sistemava a cavalcioni, poi lo vide togliersi la maglia e rimanere a torso nudo. Stiles finalmente rimase senza parole, bocca aperta, occhi sgranati ed aria completamente ebete.   
Derek ne fu molto lieto.   
\- Se sapevo che era l’unico modo per farti smettere di parlare e… - Se ne sorprese: - e non pensare! - Commentò incredulo. - Mi sarei spogliato prima! - Stiles così tornò presto in sé e reagì immediato alzandosi col busto, lo prese per la vita e gli morse un pettorale scolpito e ben modellato. Derek si lamentò e istintivamente lo tornò a spingere giù schiacciandolo col proprio corpo, gli prese le mani, gliele alzò ai lati della testa e poi andò a mordergli di rimando il collo. Solo che poi la cosa sfociò in un gemito, cosa che non aveva niente a che fare col lamento ed il dolore. Derek finì per ridere sul suo collo e smise di morderlo, così lo baciò e commentò divertito.   
\- Sei mica in calore? - Chiese mentre le mani di Stiles scivolavano velocissime dalla vita al fondoschiena sodo e ben modellato che tanto aveva ammirato in più momenti.   
\- Io? No! - Disse Stiles con faccia tosta mentre lambiva il suo orecchio con le labbra. - Però se posso approfittare prima che tu cambi idea e scappi di nuovo, perché non dovrei farlo? - Ovviamente non le mandava a dire e se si parlava di approfittare, lo faceva fino in fondo. Ridendo e scherzando diceva sempre le cose. O quasi sempre. Con lui si era mangiato un bel po’ di cose per un bel po’ di tempo. Cose che tanto Derek aveva capito benissimo lo stesso.   
Smise di baciarlo e di morderlo, si appoggiò alle mani e lo guardò da sopra, in quella posizione provocatoria ed eccitante. I bacini a contatto, sempre però separati dai vestiti.   
\- Sono sempre stato convinto che ero un danno per quelli che mi stavano vicino. Anche all’inizio, con Jennifer, non volevo per questo. Però avevo un disperato bisogno di qualcuno che mi fermasse dal venire da te. - Stiles trattenne il fiato. Aveva desiderato ardentemente quel chiarimento da una vita ed ora lo stava avendo. Grazie ad una maledetta volpe, in realtà, ma stava succedendo.   
\- Jennifer ti ha circuito, ti ha convinto a stare con lei usando i suoi poteri, voleva che la proteggessi. - Gli ricordò seccato. Derek annuì sorridendo appena, divertito che per lui fosse tanto importante quel dettaglio.   
\- Poi mi sentivo in colpa, non riuscivo a guardarti, ero convinto che non mi avresti mai potuto perdonare. In qualche modo mi sentivo colpevole, tuo padre era quasi morto per colpa di Jennifer, proprio mentre lei stava con me. Io… non so, non riuscivo più a… - Sospirò e si sollevò col busto, rimanendo seduto su di lui a cavalcioni. Guardò altrove cercando le parole giuste e Stiles gli carezzò le cosce e le ginocchia ai lati di sé.   
\- Mi stai dicendo che hai sempre provato questo per me? - Derek lo guardò sorpreso.   
\- Certo. - Come se fosse ovvio.   
\- E cos’è ‘questo’, Derek? - Aveva bisogno di sentirlo, non voleva intuirlo o capirlo. Derek sospirò, si morse le labbra e si decise.   
\- Quello che provi tu. Attrazione. Sentimento. Ti voglio bene. Io… - Chiuse gli occhi e combattuto provò a capire se fosse il caso di dirlo. - Sono innamorato di te. Da… non lo so, da sempre? Però non l’ho mai voluto accettare e quando l’ho fatto dovevo proteggerti e quindi non andava bene lo stesso. Ti ho allontanato in tutti i modi, anche andandomene. Volevo proteggerti, chi sta con me non finisce mai bene. - Stiles scosse il capo seccato.   
\- Tu e la sindrome dell’eroe! - Derek lo guardò torvo.   
\- Non scherzarci su. Per me non è facile accettare qualcuno nella mia vita. Tutte le volte che è successo erano sempre persone sbagliate. La mia intera famiglia è morta per colpa della mia ragazza psicopatica. Non… - La voce tremò ricordandolo. - Non sarà mai facile per me. Né fidarmi, né accettare qualcuno che rischia la vita nello starmi vicino. - Stiles però scosse il capo di nuovo testardamente e con un’ondata potente e gelida si tirò su a sedere, gli occhi pieni di quell’esplosione interiore che si abbatté su di lui. Lo prese per le braccia e strinse scuotendolo, poi senza urlare, ma ugualmente incisivo, disse:   
\- Derek, sono stato posseduto da un dio demoniaco giapponese che mi ha fatto uccidere un sacco di gente! Ho ferito a morte Scott! Mi ha preso quando tu eri dall’altra parte del mondo! Tu non puoi proteggermi dal sovrannaturale, perché ormai fa già parte della mia vita. Indipendentemente da te! - Derek rimase colpito da quello. Rimase senza parole, senza fiato a sentire il suo turbamento interiore, i ricordi prepotenti del nogitsune tornarono a ferirlo di nuovo. Lo abbracciò d’istinto, tutte le volte che percepiva in lui l’angoscia provocata da quell’essere, sentiva di doverlo abbracciare e lo faceva.   
Nascose il viso contro il proprio collo, i petti nudi palpitavano insieme, i cuori un unico sviscerante sconvolgente concerto.   
Stiles si morse il labbro nel tentativo di non piangere di nuovo, nei ricordi di cosa aveva fatto.   
\- Non puoi proteggermi in nessun modo. Puoi solo starmi vicino ed aiutarmi quando le cose brutte succedono. E succederanno ancora. Però se le affrontiamo insieme possiamo superarlo. Ti prego. - Mormorò con voce rotta, implorante.   
\- Sei sicuro di volerlo? Nessuno è mai stato felice con me. - Disse drammatico ma realista, dopotutto. Convincerlo tenendolo abbracciato contro il proprio petto non era certo la cosa più saggia da fare. Stiles sorrise e si rilassò abbracciandolo, accoccolandosi e chiudendo gli occhi.   
\- Il periodo peggiore della mia vita è quello in cui tu non c’eri. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di vivere normalmente quel che provavo per te, ma tu lo sapevi e mi respingevi. Non ho mai pensato concretamente di avere speranze, ho fatto del mio meglio con le prospettive che avevo. Però adesso la mia prospettiva è di gran lunga la migliore mai avuta. E ci puoi scommettere che voglio provarci. - Derek sospirò, era spaventato dall’idea di legarsi a lui in quel modo, ma l’idea di quel che aveva patito e che avrebbe sopportato ogni notte da solo, lo convinse a farlo. Doveva prendersi cura di lui, una volta per tutte, come si doveva.   
Così gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo separò da sé quel tanto per guardarlo. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, non ebbero più dubbi.   
Non dissero nulla, le loro labbra si ritrovarono e con una pace interiore crescente, si sentirono subito meglio.   
Il bacio, le lingue intrecciate, i loro sapori, la sensazione dei loro corpi sotto le dita, la pelle calda. Loro insieme in quel modo.   
Forse non sarebbe stato indolore, ma sicuramente sarebbe stato meglio.   
“E poi se dobbiamo soffrire, tanto vale farlo insieme godendo il più possibile!”  
Quanto era ovvio, dopotutto.   
Derek scivolò fuori dalla bocca di Stiles succhiandogli il mento che gli porse spingendo la nuca sul cuscino. Gli prese le mani e gli allargò le braccia, strinse i polsi ai lati della sua testa, Stiles allargò le dita sentendo il suo bacino strofinarsi contro il proprio, ancora il fastidio dei pantaloni addosso che li stava facendo impazzire.   
La sua bocca scese a succhiare il collo estremamente sensibile. Stiles iniziò a tendersi ed inarcarsi, puntò i piedi per sollevare il bacino e spingerlo contro quello di Derek.   
La voglia salita subito alle stelle in un attimo, prepotentemente, dopo essere stata soffocata per tutto quel tempo, un tempo che era parso infinito.   
La sete di Derek saliva quanto quella di Stiles. Dopo essersi trattenuto, spesso a fatica, per così tanto tempo, essere libero di prendersi quello che aveva sempre voluto era una sorta di miracolo.   
Non ce la poteva fare a rimanere fermo oltre.   
Non poteva.   
Doveva alzarsi e andarsene per dargli ancora tempo di capire quanto lo volesse e quanto ne fosse sicuro, però la sua bocca scendeva sul suo corpo ad assaggiarlo e mano a mano che scivolava, anche le mani scendevano a farsi strada. Si insinuò fra di loro e fece scivolare la sottile e maledettissima stoffa di quel pigiama che gli aveva fatto salire la voglia in un attimo, quella notte.   
Stiles alzò il bacino di nuovo aiutando Derek a toglierglieli, staccò la bocca dal suo corpo che si tese nella mancanza della sua lingua addosso.   
Derek rimase sulle ginocchia, dopo averlo spogliato.   
\- Niente biancheria intima, eh? - Commentò malizioso potendolo finalmente dire. Stiles fece un sorrisino malizioso muovendosi leggermente sotto di lui, nudo. In risposta infilò il dito nella cintola dei jeans ancora addosso, aprì il bottone tirando e abbassò la zip sempre con lo stesso dito. Si leccò le labbra guardandolo, Derek era sollevato sulle ginocchia, le gambe aperte su di lui. Stiles scivolò via da lì sotto e prima di spingerlo per togliergli del tutto i jeans, si mise a carponi, si chinò completamente sui gomiti e con la lingua lo leccò partendo dal basso ventre, fino a salire su. Salendo, lo spinse indietro. Derek, al quale era venuto un colpo vedendo quella posizione assunta per una frazione di secondo, lo accompagnò stendendosi supino invertendo presto le posizioni, lasciando che la sua lingua si occupasse di ricoprirlo di piacere.   
Prese i jeans e tirò sfilandoglieli del tutto, i boxer aderenti rimasero addosso ma abbassati fino a mostrare l’inizio del suo inguine, le sue linee attirarono la sua lingua. Stiles iniziò a giocarci e ben presto si trovò a fare tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato con quel corpo che aveva potuto solo guardare, intravedere.   
Gli tolse febbrile anche la biancheria intima e risalì sulle sua cosce fino a lambire la sua erezione.   
Non aveva mai fatto sesso con un ragazzo, ma si era messo in gioco per capire chi gli piaceva e dopo aver capito che era bisessuale, aveva passato le sue giornate a masturbarsi pensando a Derek. Non aveva voluto nessun altro, sebbene considerasse attraenti diversi ragazzi.   
Ed ora poteva dare sfogo agli ormoni soffocati, ora poteva dare libero accesso alle sue fantasie.   
Derek sentì la voglia e l’eccitazione di Stiles mentre si occupava del suo corpo, mentre le sue mani lo toccavano e stringevano ogni centimetro, incapace di staccarsi, pieno di un desiderio matto.   
Lo sentiva coi propri sensi di licantropo ed il suo unito al proprio, lo fece impazzire al punto che si trovò a spingerlo e staccarlo dal proprio inguine tirandogli i capelli.   
Stiles venne via a forza con la bocca aperta e l’aria di chi non gradiva l’interruzione, ma Derek prese il comando di nuovo, lo spinse giù sotto di sé e mordendogli l’orecchio, mormorò basso:   
\- Girati. - Stiles rabbrividì eccitandosi senza che nemmeno fosse stato toccato. Senza farselo ripetere, inghiottendo, si girò.   
Derek si sistemò sopra di lui per dietro e lo ricoprì caldo, forte, virile.   
Gli leccò l’orecchio mentre si teneva sulle ginocchia, le gambe aperte ed una mano a reggersi sul letto, l’altra sul corpo di Stiles leggermente sollevato e girato a tre quarti per dargli tutto l’accesso che voleva.   
Derek se lo prese. La mano si occupò della sua erezione mentre Stiles gemeva di piacere e il proprio membro ancora duro ed eccitato strofinava le sue natiche.   
Natiche di cui poi si occupò con le dita che fece succhiare a Stiles.   
La prima cosa che sentì dentro furono quelle, bagnate di saliva.   
Era vergine, Derek stava avendo degli incredibili riguardi e se ne stupì, ma ben presto il piacere fu troppo incontenibile. Stiles continuò a toccarsi da solo fra le gambe, mentre per dietro ci pensavano le dita di Derek che continuavano ad entrare e muoversi in lui trasmettendogli quel piacere nuovo da cui non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno.   
Una volta provato quello, per Stiles fu la fine.   
Arrivato al massimo del piacere, fra i brividi che impazzivano nel suo corpo e l’orgasmo sull’orlo di esplodere, Derek scivolò lentamente in lui facendo piano.   
Il suo corpo immerso in mille scariche diverse, confuse profondamente Stiles che provò tanti diversi tipi di sensazioni insieme.   
E fra il piacere dell’orgasmo che stava avendo, si insinuò quel dolore acuto improvviso, ma Derek si fermò appena dentro e gli permise di abituarsi a lui e appena lo sentì che si rilassava, iniziò a muoversi.  
Ebbe una pazienza incredibile, Stiles si girò verso di lui a cercare la sua voce, incredulo che fosse così paziente e così delicato, che gli permettesse di abituarsi ad averlo dentro e capì anche il gran lavoro fatto prima di entrare, nel prepararlo.   
Stiles cercò la sua bocca e la trovò, Derek si premeva sul suo corpo scivolandogli sopra e dentro, i muscoli guizzavano ad ogni spinta e movimento e la sua bocca trovò quella di Stiles, gli succhiò il labbro e si respirarono ansimando uno sull’altro.   
Poi la mano tornò alla sua erezione e rallentò le spinte, così il piacere tornò a confondere ogni cosa e a prendere la mente annebbiata di Stiles che si abbandonò alle sensazioni incredibilmente forti.   
Derek lasciò che raggiungesse l’orgasmo e quando lo vide nella pace dei sensi, abbandonato sotto di sé, si sollevò, lo prese per i fianchi e iniziò a spingere con più impeto, a proprio totale piacere.   
Stiles vide la differenza da prima, da quando lo faceva per lui ad ora che lo faceva per sé.   
L’avere ogni centimetro del proprio corpo immerso in una sorta di intorpidimento dei sensi, fece sì che il piacere continuasse forte ed intenso, il dolore non tornò a rovinare tutto e Stiles si diede a Derek, abbandonato in un’altra posizione.  
Derek cominciò a gemere forte e a spingere con sempre più impeto e velocità, fino a che sentì le unghie crescere e capì che stava per venire.   
Poco dopo lo sentì caldo in lui, Derek si tese tutto e si fermò  inarcato all’indietro, le mani a stringerlo con le unghie affilate da licantropo.   
Stiles morse il cuscino e strinse il lenzuolo premuto contro il proprio viso.   
Lo sentì. Lo sentì come non avrebbe immaginato e fu indescrivibile.   
Poco dopo scivolò fuori da lui e si lasciò cadere di fianco a lui, ansimante e sudato, ancora visibilmente scosso.   
Stiels lo guardò alzandosi a carponi, sorpreso che fosse ancora tanto eccitato. Si succhiò il labbro guardando quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una gran visione, ricordò la prima volta che l’aveva visto a torso nudo, quando stava per morire per il proiettile avvelenato di Kate Argent.   
Un destino segnato.   
Con un sorrisino trionfante si sistemò accanto a lui, appoggiando un braccio sul suo petto ed il volto sulla sua spalla, intrecciò la gamba alla sua e rimase così a calmarsi, silenzioso per qualche istante.  
\- Avevo ragione. - Disse poi.   
\- Che novità. Per cosa? - Chiese col fiato che tornava quasi normale, il braccio intorno alla sua schiena.   
\- Ad aspettare tanto e a resistere… - Derek sorrise sornione e Stiles sollevò la testa e lo guardò trionfante. - ne valeva la pena! Dovevo assolutamente insistere! - Derek ridacchiò e scosse la testa, poi gli mise la mano sulla nuca e l’attirò a sé prepotentemente, baciandolo.   
Non disse nulla, ma anche lui pensò la stessa cosa.   
Forse aspettare ancora sarebbe stato superfluo visto quanto già l’avevano fatto. Forse, alla fine, era arrivato il momento giusto.   
Il bacio si fece dolce e le mani libere si cercarono fino a trovarsi ed intrecciarsi.   
Da lì in poi poteva iniziare una nuova storia, si cambiava completamente libro. Il momento era arrivato e lo sapevano entrambi.   
“La cosa bella a cui aggrapparmi funziona.” Pensò Stiles in quel momento ricordandosi della sensazione angosciante che l’aveva accompagnato da quando era tornato sé stesso, dopo la possessione del nogitsune.   
Stiles per tutto il tempo che era stato con Derek, non aveva più pensato a quel che aveva fatto e che ricordava.   
Le cose belle potevano funzionare. Avrebbero funzionato.   
  
FINE


End file.
